


More than you think

by Mayhem56



Category: D. Gray Man / Yu-gi-oh cossover
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem56/pseuds/Mayhem56
Summary: A mysterious girl comes to the Order and reveals that the Millennium Earl is doing more harm than the Order thinks he is.





	1. What!?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about when I combined the timelines of my two favorite anime. To be more specific the memory arc of Yu-Gi-Oh not after.

"I have to go to the train station."  
"And why General Cross do you have to go to the train station."  
Director Rouvelier and the Generals were meeting to decide their next move to take down the Millennium Earl and the Noah Clan.  
"I will say again General Cross, Why?"  
Cross drew on his cigarette and blew, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."  
"Try me."  
"Alright, I need to go pick up my niece."  
Everyone in the stared at him.  
"Told ya you wouldn't believe me."  
Rouvelier recover from his shock, "That is nice of you General but you know well we cannot bring family to the order solely due..."  
"She'll be useful to the order."  
Rouvelier stared at Cross, that caught his attention, "How so? Is she an accommodator?"  
"Due you one better, she can sense innocence."  
Rouvelier glared, "If I believe you Cross, then I would be outrage that you kept her hidden this long with a valuable skill, but I could also take this as a way for you to disappear again."  
"Fair enough for the second reason, but as for the first, she's under someone's else care. I have no say as to what happens to her."  
"That is no excuse General Cross. if you knew about her ability then you should have brought her to the order. Am I understood."  
Cross smirked, "What i'm understanding is that you don't want to take the chance of not using another powerful tool."   
"How dare you..."  
"But if you want to satisfy your curiosity then we better leave now because her train arrives in a half hour."  
Rouvelier glared at Cross, "Alright General, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. However, Howard Link, General Tiedoll and myself will accompanied you."   
\---Time Skip---  
People disembarking and boarding trains was the sight that greeted the company.  
"Do you know what she looks like General?" asked Link.  
"Timcanpy go find her."  
The golden golem flew off in search as his Master ordered.  
"So you don't know what she looks like, Cross i'm disappointed in you," Tiedoll said.  
"No, I know exactly what she looks like but Timcanpy can find her faster than we can."  
"Hmm"  
A few minutes pass and soon the clicking of heels coming towards them made the group look up. A women about 5'5" stood before them. She was wearing a long coat that stop before her ankles and high heel boots. She had sharp features and look to be a mix of two races.. Her skin was tan, with jet black hair that went down her back, part of her hair was covering her left eye, so all you could see was a deep ocean blue one. She scan the group before her until she landed on Cross.  
"It is good to see you again Uncle Cross."


	2. Meet the niece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I did not update. The power went out and the power company took forever to restore it. Again sorry.

Rouvelier, Link and Tiedoll stare at the women before them. 'Cross wasn't lying was the common thought.  
"You as well Sapphire, you grown since the last I saw you."  
"Well considering the last time you saw me was at 12 years of age, I ought to have grown since then," the women known as Sapphire now replied.  
"Due you not have any luggage?"   
" I do, it should be here in a minute."  
"Miss. Sapphire," a young man's voice called out.  
"Over here Mr.Samuel."  
A few seconds later a young man about 18 with shaggy hair and soft green eyes emerge from the crowd with a luggage cart.  
"I was afraid that I had lose you Miss.Sapphire."   
"That's okay I was meeting with my uncle whom I had not seen in a few years."  
"Okay. well here is your luggage." He unpacked the cart which contained 2 suitcases, 2 packing crates and a small suitcase, "And a rose for milady, you were excellent company," and handed her a red rose.  
"Ah, thank you Mr.Samuel."  
"Your welcome," and with that disappeared into the crowd.  
Cross drew on his cigarette, "Sapphire who was that?"  
"Oh that was Mr. Samuel, he kept me company on the train ride here."  
"How did he keep you company?"  
"We traded stories and talk that's all," Sapphire said with a bit of annoyance."Now shall we leave or stand here like idiots," and grab the small and one of the suitcases.  
Tiedoll raise an eyebrow at this, was Cross being protective of her. Interesting. Him and Link grab the crates and followed the group to the carriage.  
"So, Sapphire does Cross have a brother or sister that makes you his niece?" Rouvelier asked.   
Sapphire diverted her attention from the carriage window, "No, he is my God Uncle Mr..."  
"Rouvelier."  
"Mr. Rouvelier."  
"I see. so you are not related by blood."  
"No, but he is my uncle nevertheless. Might I be incline to know the names of the rest of my company."  
"How rude of me I am General Froi Tiedoll, it is nice to meet you."  
"Howard Link, a pleasure."  
"It is nice to meet both of you. I am Sapphire Layla Mutou."  
About an hour later the carriage stop. Everyone made there way out.  
"Sapphire", Rouvelier stated."Welcome to the Black Order."


	3. Exocirst

Winters and Cloud Nine greeted them at the entrance.  
"Why are you out here?", Cross asked.  
"Had to see it to believe it," Cloud responded.  
"Yeah, so where is she?" Winters said  
*sigh* "Sapphire come here", she came and stood by here uncle, "Sapphire meet General Cloud Nine and General Winters."  
"It is nice to meet both of you."  
"Well you were telling the truth Cross," Cloud then look at Sapphire, "It must have been hard for your parents to send you to the order, especially with Cross as your uncle."  
Sapphire sighed, "I see he did not explain it to you as well."  
"Explain what?"  
"Cross is my God Uncle not my real one."  
"Who in their right mind would make this idiot a God Uncle.!," Winters said.  
"General Winters was it, I asked myself that question everyday."  
Winters gave a strange laugh, "Good one girl."  
"That's enough chit chat," Rouvelier said, "Sapphire you'll be shown your room then you will meet the exorcists that you will work with."  
"Alright Mr. Rouvelier."  
"And it's Director Rouvelier."  
Sapphire just nodded in response.  
\---Time Skip---  
Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee were eating lunch when Link approach them.  
"A new person will join your ranks."  
"Huh a new person, what are they like?" Lavi asked.  
Link was about to answer...  
"This is the cafeteria, the Chef Jerry can make anything for you," Cross finish saying as he and Sapphire walk in, He spotted Allen and company and made his way over.   
"General Cross you know that you are not allowed to have contact with Allen."  
"Relax, I'm just introducing my niece since they will be working together."  
"What!" Sapphire moved from behind Cross.  
"I'm his god niece not his real one," she turn to Cross, "seriously if you don't stop your not getting the wine I brought for you."  
"Wait What."  
"Anyway my name is Sapphire." She was wearing a dark royal blue long sleeve shirt that flared out at the ends and a matching skirt with black high heel boots.  
"Strike!"  
"Wha... strike."  
Lavi was promptly hit on the head by Lenalee's Dark Boots.  
"Honestly, I though you grew out of that. Excuse him, my name is Lenalee."  
"My name is Allen Walker."  
"Kanda."  
"The name's Lavi and Yuu everyone else gave a proper introduction why not you," Lavi response was Mugen an inch from his throat.  
"Don't call me by my first name."  
"Yes Lavi, that is quite rude. Normally someone with a Japanese background can only be called by their first name if they give permission to said person."   
"How do you know that?," Lavi asked.  
"Well I am half Japanese."  
"Ohh what's your other half."  
"Egyptian."  
"Wow. that's so cool," Allen stated.  
"That's nice and all but what about the wine you were talking about," Cross interrupted.  
Everyone sweat drop at that comment.  
"Well considering that I have not seen you in the pass few years and being the nice person I am I decided to buy you some wine as a gift with my own money. Not just any wine either, your favorite wine from the winery in Southern France but if you do not stop this gag just to see their reactions, then your not getting it."  
Cross just stared at her, "Your joking right."  
Sapphire gave a too sweet of a smile in return, "My dearest God Uncle Cross when have I ever made an idol threat."  
He sighed, "Fine I'll stop. Take all my fun away why don't you."  
"Thank you. I'll give it to you after dinner."  
"Why not now!?"  
"Because it's not 5 o'clock yet that's why."  
Cross walk away mumbling how unfair life was and other things.  
"Sorry about that, um are you four the only exorcists the order has?" Sapphire questioned.  
"No there is Chaoji, Krory, Miranda, Noise and Timothy but they're out on a mission," Lenalee replied.  
"So Saph are you an equipment or parasitic type?," Lavi asked.  
Sapphire took a seat by Lenalee, "Neither, I am a Light mage."  
To prove she was not lying she summon some raw magic from her hand and showed it to the others.


End file.
